It may be desirable to form electronic device structures from fabric. For example, a wristwatch may have a fabric strap. If care is not taken, fabric structures may not perform as desired. For example, a fabric strap may be uncomfortably tight or may be too loose. In some situations, tension variations in fabric straps for wristwatches can hinder accurate wristwatch sensor measurements.